


As Much As I'll Miss You

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Like Major Mass Spec and the orange paint she thought he'd always be there. DiNozzo's departure from Abby's perspective. Tag to Family First.





	As Much As I'll Miss You

Abby's tears had started again as Tim had driven her home from breaking the news to Tony and after a restless night she had gone into work because even though she couldn't think straight, even though she was in no fit state to process evidence to a standard she'd be comfortable to stand by in court, it is where her family are. Then had come the news of survivor from the farm house. Sadly not Ziva but in news almost to incredible to believe a little girl, Tony and Ziva's child. At the end of the day she'd gone with Tim, Ellie and Jimmy for a quick bite to eat at the diner. They'd discussed their shock, their grief and their nearly overwhelming worry for Tony. Since all the conversation had generated was more questions and potential problems than answers they had soon agreed that as the only one with a child Palmer would be the best person to check on DiNozzo in the morning and left for their respective homes.

She'd lit her aromatherapy burner and put in a few drops of her favorite calming scent Graveyard At Midnight as soon as she'd walked in the door. According to the bottle it was meant to help you 'sleep like the dead'. After a long shower she'd put on her most comfortable nightgown, blown out the candle in the burner and snuggled down in bed giving Bert a big hug before resting him on the pillow next to her. Despite trying to focus on positive thoughts of Tali's rescue and how lucky that little girl was to have Tony DiNozzo who always seemed to have easy access to his inner child as her Dad her thoughts keep swirling to the loss of her friend, the total evil evilness of Trent Kort and what single parenthood might mean for Tony's future. At midnight her eyes fly open as she realises what simply must happen next. She's worked with DiNozzo long enough to know that with the new circumstances of his life he really has no choice. He will have to leave NCIS. She picks her phone up and changes her alarm to make sure she'll be there in the elevator in plenty of time for Tony's arrival.

As she starts to fall asleep happier memories fill her dreams....joking over evidence, Thanksgivings at Ducky's, borrowing her futon when working long hours, teasing Kate, It's A Wonderful Life with caramel popcorn in MTAC, all the cases, gifts of gorgeous jewelry, silly costumes at Halloween, an appropriate and sometimes not so appropriate movie quote for every occasion. She falls asleep with small sad smile in the knowledge that although they will always be friends she is _really_ is going to miss working around Tony DiNozzo every day.


End file.
